ABSTRACT (Shared Resources-ICTBD Core) The overall objective of the Integrated Clinical and Tissue Biorepository/Biomarker Data Base (ICTBD) Core is to enhance and upgrade our current ICTBD Core which is integrated with our Clinical Resource Core. This will be accomplished through a multi-dimensional translational research approach which leverages the Partnership's research/outreach Cores, clinical networks, community partners, and academic partners developed through the 1st U54 funding cycle (2009-2015). The Partnership uses Translational Research according to the two translational blocks (T1- Basic/Biomedical Research and T2- Clinical/Implementation Research). During the 2nd U54 Cycle (2015-2020), the Partnership proposes to utilize the ICTBD Core to both enhance existing T1 activities, and facilitate the transfer of projects developed in 1st U54 cycle from T1 to T2. We will accomplish this through the following: 1) continue building networks to enhance biospecimen/data collection and facilitate translational research, 2) provide patient consent/engagement into biospecimen and clinical research protocols, 3) facilitate a platform of bi-directional exchange, education/training, and information dissemination between the Partnership's T1/T2 activities and the Community Cancer Outreach Core, 4) provide administrative support for T1 to T2 transition such as IRB preparation, monitoring, and patient recruitment to enhance underrepresented patient participation in clinical trials, and 5) work in partnership with our community partners and community oncologists to continue to build and sustain a comprehensive biospecimen repository with focus on breast, colon, and prostate cancers from African Americans and Latinos for the purpose of identification of novel markers for assessing risk of cancer incidence and progression that may be unique to ethnic groups and reduce cancer health disparities. These activities will dually enrich both sides of the CDU/UCLA Partnership by bolstering CDU's institutional capacity for translational research with UCLA-JCCC resources, and diversifying access for UCLA-JCCC to improve engagement of underrepresented participants in research.